Sonic's Big Training
by SmashSamurai
Summary: Sonic is going to star in some games soon. So Master Hand Decides to help with that. But can Sonic really get help from Nintendo Characters plus Snake? Please R&R! Ch 2 up!
1. The Big Announcement

Sitting in the Mansion's Fountain Yard, the space warrior; known as Samus Aran, was feeling worried about something no one was quite aware of. Everyone knew that the famed bounty hunter was upset about something. She would be upset about that day her parents were killed, or regret about not protecting Pikachu from Solid Snake, who was constantly annoyed at the worldwide famous Pokemon for some reason; or annoyed whenever Captain Falcon; the famed F-Zero racer, stole naked cheerleading pictures of Samus and showed them to everyone.

Wait? Since when did the last part happen?...Never mind.

But the one thing Samus was worried about was Sonic; one of the new fighters who existed outside of the Nintendo realm. When they first met, Samus and Sonic never got along one bit. Sonic constantly pulled pranks on most people; including Samus. In her case, Sonic would trip her as she walked by; throw a banana peel towards her so she would slip during an acrobatic routine; and much more.

However, the fighting between Sonic and Samus settled down. In fact, they began to like each other more every day. Sonic had some admiration in Samus' determination and headstrongness. Samus, in return, had shown how much she liked Sonic's gentle and caring nature. She even admitted that Sonic was much nicer than she thought.

But lately, Sonic's performance in Tournament matches were not so well. Sonic was becoming gradually sloppy in every match. He kept slipping, ran off the stage many times, and even kept missing his opponent, despite his fast speed. He was only able to win against Kirby, a Star Warrior who, at that time, was highly ranked in performance.

Don't ask why; it's just like that.

Samus continued to sit in the Fountain Yard; still worried about Sonic. Suddenly, she heard a shaking noise.

"Huh?" Samus said as she turned around in the direction of the noise. She saw a skinny but somewhat muscular Medieval Ninja like warrior with some cloth wrapped around her head and a blue, tight jumpsuit. Samus immediately recognized the warrior.

"Hey, Shiek!" Samus greeted.  
"How's it going?" She continued.

Sheik was one of the fighters in the tournament, representing the world where the Legend of Zelda took place. Although the warrior looked very masculine, everyone knew that Shiek was a woman. In fact; she was an alternate of another fighter named Zelda; who was actually known to be Shiek in disguise.

"You look upset." Shiek said to the bounty hunter.

"Um, no, I'm okay." A nervous Samus replied.  
"I don't think you are…" Shiek said.

"I can see that you are feeling unwary about something. Care to tell me what it's about?" She continued. Samus looked down at the ground; showing that she did not want to talk about anything. She felt like she was too uncomfortable to talk about what was worrying her. Nevertheless…

"Fine, I'll tell you…" Samus responded.

"It's Sonic." She told Shiek.

"What about him?" Shiek asked.

"As you may know, he's been having a sloppy performance lately. I think he is upset about something. He seems like he has something on his mind; that he has been focusing on too much." Samus explained.

Then, Shiek pulled out some printed web pages with information she found on the internet.

"You mean these?" Shiek asked. She gave Samus the pages, and she saw what happened to be some of Sonic's next games.

There were pages of a new game called Sonic Unleashed, which included pictures of Sonic in some kind of Werewolf form.

There was a page with information of a game called Sonic Chronicles: The Dark Brotherhood. This was going to be Sonic's first RPG.

Finally, there was a page that showed information about a 2009 game called Sonic and the Black Knight; which showed Sonic with a sword.

Samus was stunned to see that Sonic was going to star in some new games.

"So, he must be working a lot." Samus said.

"Don't worry though, Sonic will be fine." Shiek told Samus.

"How do you know?" Samus asked.

"I told Master Hand about this and asked him if there is a way we can cheer Sonic up Master Hand is holding a staff meeting with everyone except Sonic." Shiek explained.  
"Great! So, when is the meeting?" Samus asked.

"In five minutes." Shiek said.

"What? We'd better hurry then!" Samus exclaimed.

"Then what are you waiting for? Let's go!" Shiek said as she and Samus headed to the Meeting Room.

Five minutes later, the majority of Smashers were already in the Meeting Room, except Sonic himself. The elite fighters gathered and sat down around the meeting table as Master Hand, the Prime Holder of the Super Smash Tournaments, went up to the podium.

"Um, attention," Master Hand said.

"Attention; we are looking for the chick with big boobs!" He continued. Then, the big glove suddenly changed voices; causing the smashers to become confused. He said,

"Yeah yeah! We are ready to do you now!" That's when the smashers all realized that it was not Master Hand talking, but his insane psycho twin; Crazy Hand.

The REAL Master Hand came up from behind Crazy Hand, slapped him, and yelled,

"Crazy! How many times did I tell you not to pretend you're me? We've been through this before!"

"Darn, I never have any fun!" Crazy Hand complained as he threw a fit and flew out of the room. Master Hand went up to the podium and said,

"Now to get down to business!"

"Um, yeah, why did you want us here?" A confused Pit, an angel from above, asked.

"I am making an announcement, followed by a request." Master Hand said. Everyone stood in complete silence for a moment.

"About Sonic." Master Hand continued. Everyone's eyes widened.

"That explains why he's not here!" Captain Falcon said.

"Yeah, anyways; Zelda told me that Sonic is going to star in three new games." Master Hand said.

"Like…" A wolf-humanoid creature, named Lucario, asked. Master Hand stopped for a brief moment to try and remember what the games were!  
"Shoot! I forgot! Oh, I know!" Master Hand shouted as he pulled out a glass case called an Assist Trophy and broke it.

Out came a black figure that looked somewhat like Sonic. It was a hedgehog, with red streaks in his spines, jet shoes and some white chest fur. He had cuffs on his wrist for some reason.

"Huh? What happened?" The hedgehog asked.

"Shadow, I want you to do something for me." Master Hand told the hedgehog.

"Oh, and what might that be?" The hedgehog, whose name was Shadow, responded.

"Please tell everyone here about the three new Games that your friend, Sonic; will star in." The giant hand requested. Shadow looked around to see the Smashers looking at him. In an unusually calm manner, he said,

"Okay. But remember, I am not Sonic's friend." He continued,  
"Sonic has three new games coming out within the next year: Sonic Unleashed, Sonic Chronicles, and Sonic and-" All of a sudden, the wise guy of the Smashers, a penguin named King Dedede, asked,

"Excuse me! If you ARE the Ultimate Life Form, then how is it that you can't beat Sonic in anything?"  
"Please, don't get this meeting off topic." Shadow demanded.

"And Sonic and the Black Knight. Sonic Unlea-" Shadow continued when Dedede interrupted,

"C'mon! You really need guns and vehicles? That is not what the Ultimate Life Form would do!"

"I said please be quiet." Shadow calmly said.  
"Now, Sonic Unleashed will feature two dif-"  
"Why were created by some mad scientist in space, anyway?" Dedede interrupted. Shadow quickly gave an irritated look at the penguin, and yelled,

"Chaos Spear!" Shadow launched a yellow bolt of energy at King Dedede; striking him with immense force.

"OWWWWWW!" Dedede yelled.

"Question me again, and I'll send you to some dry and hot desert!" Shadow roared in rage.

"Anyway, Sonic Unleashed will offer two different styles of gameplay: One where you play as Sonic and run through levels in the daytime, and one where you play as Sonic as a Werewolf like creature at night." As Shadow mentioned that part, everyone looked confused about the idea. It was only Link who showed no care; having been reminded of being a wolf in Twilight Princess.

"And there's Sonic Chronicles, Sonic's first RPG. I'll explain more on that later. Finally, there is Sonic and the Black Knight, coming in Spring 2009. Sonic will use his speed and a sword in that game." As Shadow finished, the only thing that was heard were crickets in the background.

"Okay, what does this have to do with us?" A space team leader, named Fox McCloud asked.

"I have arranged things to help Sega and Sonic with these games. I have already enlisted some smashers here to help train Sonic for his games." Master Hand said. Everyone else said nothing.

"Now, the Werehog has platforming, puzzle and combat style gameplay." Master Hand explained.

"For the puzzling and platforming, I want Mario and Kirby to help train Sonic with that part." Master Hand said.  
"D'oh!" Mario reacted.

"And for the combat and werehog part, I want Snake, Wolf, Fox, and Link to help train Sonic for that." Master Hand continued.

"Oh, heck no!" Link yelled. Snake screamed;

"Why do I have to train that hedgehog?"

"Because I said so!" Master Hand yelled.

"Now, for the RPG part, I will hire some Elite Beat Agents for that." Master Hand said.

"Finally, for the Black Knight part, I want Link, Ganondorf, Marth and Ike to help Sonic with Sword Training." Master Hand said.

Let me guess; I'm the Black Knight! Ganondorf thought to himself.

"Can I give my role to someone else?" Ike asked.

"NO!" Master Hand said.

"Darn!" Ike said in disgust, having to work with Marth."  
"Well, that does it. This meeting is over as of now. Training will begin next week." Master Hand announced. As he flew off, he stopped and said,

"Oh, and Mona from Warioware is giving us free pizza for tonight."  
"YAY!" The smashers all said. Shadow closed his eyes, and crossed his arms, saying;

"Let's see how well that hedgehog does…" He then vanished.


	2. The Big Day

The next Wednesday, Sonic was in bed; oversleeping. At times, he would sleep to even past lunch, or his next battle. He was not going to get in trouble, though. Master Hand had already made it clear that there would be no matches that week. The blue hedgehog did not realize that there was a reason for this. He was not even told that there was something special for him that he would at last, be told about.

In the Living Large Room (no questions asked), the rest of the Smashers were going to send a cranky, annoyed Zero Suit Samus to go to Sonic's room and wake him up for the "surprise" they had for him.

"Why do I have to go get Sonic? I never even volunteered to do this!" Samus complained.

"Because, we thought you should get to know him!" Fox responded.

"Idiot! He's been around us for four and a half months! How can anyone here not know him?!" A ticked off Falco scolded.

"Um, good question…" A puzzled Fox said.

"To be honest, Samus; Master Hand chose you to do the job." Zelda told Samus!"  
"Why me? Does that overgrown glove think we're meant for each other?" Samus growled.

"Why doesn't King Dedede do it?" Samus asked.

"Me?" A southern accented King Dedede replied laughing.

"Don't get me started, missy! As a king, no one has the right to tell me what I should do, even if they were stronger than me!" The Santa looking penguin said.

"Ahem." A voice next to Dedede said. King Dedede turned to see Shadow next to him; with a yellowish glowing flame coming from his hand."  
"Except Ultimate wannabe!" Dedede sighed. Shadow then threw a Chaos Spear at him.

"OOOOOOWWW!!" The Dreamland King yelped.

"Then why can't Snake do it?" Samus asksed.

"Y'u want me to get da heawgehag? " Snake said, with an Elmer Fudd accent and Elmer Fudd boots and clothes. Metaknight's eyes bulged after seeing Snake in such clothes.

"Snake!! What are you…never mind!" MetaKnight sighed.

"Well, you can talk me into it as much as you want, but I will not go up there and play alarm clock to some obnoxious hedgehog!" Samus screamed.

"Oh, by the way, Samus…" Toon Link said.

"If you don't go and get Sonic, Master Hand will make Ridley a Smash Brother!" Toon Link finished.

"ARLIGHT! I'll go! You people…" Samus mumbled as she stormed off. As her footsteps were heard going up the stairs, C. Falcon asked.

"Speaking of Samus' nemesis, remember that creature from Brinstar Depths?"  
"Kraid? Oh yeah! I so miss that big guy!" Link replied.

"Who's Kraid?" Ike asked.

"Silence, you Middle classman!" OWWW!" Marth ordered Ike before he hit the prince with his blade.

The following minute, Samus came in Sonic's room Walking over to Sonic's bed, she tapped him lightly by the spine and softly said,

"Sonic…." Sonic suddenly opened his eyes and screamed,

"AMYYYYYYY!!" He jumped out of bed and ran out of the room and down the stairs like he was Jerry trying to escape Tom. Samus, who was still standing in Sonic's room, said,

"Did I really have to join the Smash Bros?"

Ten seconds EARLIER, as the Smashers were still waiting for Sonic and Samus to come down, they were getting ready to play a Trivia game. Falco was the game's host.

"Okay, you know the rules. And if you brea-" He started when suddenly; Sonic was screaming at the top of his lungs. "AMY! GET AWAY!!" Sonic yelled as he ran at mach speed, knocking over the game table where the game was about to begin. Sonic turned around at top speed, while Mario, who was somehow prepared, used F.L.U.D.D., his trusty water pack, and sprayed Sonic with it, causing him to come to his senses.

"What's wrong, Sonic? You don't have your life vest?" Mario laughed.

"Very funny, Mario…" Sonic groaned. Marth picked himself up after being knocked down by Sonic's blistering speed.

"What's the matter, Sonic? Amy Nightmares again?" He laughed.

"You can say that again!" Sonic said, annoyed. Captain Falcon got up like he was hit by a Deku Nut.

"Is breakfast ready, mom?" He asked in a senseless manner.

"No, but you're gonna miss your big race!" Soni replied to the bounty hunter plus racing champ. The next instant, C. Falcon screamed like Homer Simpson would. He ran out the front door that moment like there was no tomorrow! Even though there was.

"Man, thank goodness! I thought he'd never leave!" Link said happily.

"Yeah…so, why is everyone here in this room? Is this some type of gathering?" Sonic asked.  
"Well, you just woke up and ruined the game we were-wha? Where is Master Hand??" Meta Knight roared. Suddenly, Master Hand appeared out of nowhere in the middle of the room.

"Sorry I'm late. Say, what happened to Samus?" MH asked.

"Oh, she is having a PMS issue. She does not think she can handle it in front of the other smashers." Ike retorted.

"Damn right, I don't!" A voice said behind Ike. "Wha?" Ike turned as he saw an angry Samus, who shot her paralyzer in Ike's own private area.

"OWWWWWWWWWW!!" Ike yelled as he fell to the floor, yelling not-so-understandable English, or gibberish. Samus turned to Sonic, and told him;

"I came to wake you up, not to hear you yell Amy and run away in my own face!"

"Oh, come on! I would never do that!" Sonic replied, ignorant that Samus was in his room earlier.

"Oh, really?" Samus asked as a Golden Hammer appeared next to her. Sonic knew immediately that he ticked Samus off by now. And unless he could find a way out of this, he was going to face a new nightmare: a deadly bounty hunter carrying an even deadlier hammer.

"ALRIGHT! I'M SORRY I DID THAT!" Sonic yelled in panic. The Golden Hammer disappeared from Samus's side.

"That's all I wanted you to say." She said.

"Are we done? Thank you!" Master Hand said. He continued,

"Now Sonic, I understand you have three games coming with the next year."

"What do you mean?" Sonic asked.

"Well, you will appear in the following, Sonic Chronicles, the Dark Brotherhood, Sonic Unleashed and Sonic and The Black Knight." MH said.

"Oh, yeah!" Sonic recalled.

"I know how, erm, bad your last games have been. With the exception of Sonic and the Secret Rings. So, I have made some preparations to help you make your comeback. Myself, my brother, Crazy Hand, and all Smashers and Nintendoians will be more than happy to help you with that! Right guys?" MH asked.

"Yes!" The smashers cheered with joy.

"Aw man! I can't believe this is happening! Thanks guys!" Sonic thanked with the most glee he could give.

"Just count me out!" Snake said as he ran out the back door.

"Awwwwww….." Sonic sighed with sadness. Peach walked up to him and said,

"Don't worry, Snake never liked you. But you shouldn't let that bother you."

"Yes, after all, he is not from Nintendo." Samus laughed.

"Plus, outside this universe, he may be dead after appearing in his last game!" Luigi chuckled.

"They're right. Don't let Snake's jealously get to you." MH said. Sonic tilted his head up at the Smashers and MH.

"You're right! I can't let his hating me stop me from what I want to do! He won't get to me, no matter what happens!" Sonic yelled in enthusiasm.

"Plus, a fast moving object will hit him in the next second." Master Hand said. An abrupt, but short burst of silence occurred.

"What did you say-" Ganondorf asked when a voice from outside was heard.

"ARRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRGGGGHHHHHHH!" And in the next five seconds, Captain Falcon ran into the room.

"Okay, why did I think the F-Zero races were today? And I don't even remember my mom!" He said in an upset manner. The Smashers, including Sonic and Master Hand sweat dropped, and if Master Hand had a head, he would have done a facepalm.

"Well that ruined the moment!" Kirby said.

"Did you see Snake out there?" Olimar asked.

"I hit something, but I don't know what exactly I hit." C. Falcon said.

"Ugh! Never mind! Sonic, we will begin this…training with focusing on the Dark Brotherhood part! You're friends are waiting at the Vanilla Dome! Let's go!" MH told everyone.

"Alright!" Sonic shouted as he and the other smashers raced to the Vanilla Dome (from Super Mario World, if you can't guess." Master Hand was going there on his own route different from the Smashers. Peach and Zelda were still in the Living Large room. Mainly because they saw an angry Snake come in, at that point where he took his ticket to the next F Zero races and tore it up.  
"Why was I even his fan? He…he ran over me with his stupid vehicle just now!" Snake mumbled. He turned his head to the two girls, who were laughing at him.

"What?" Snake asked. But somehow, Peach and Zelda were running off before he noticed. So he decided to follow them.

As Master Hand was on his way to meet the Smashers at Vanilla Dome, he thought to himself,

"Drats, I should have made Ridley a Brawler!"


End file.
